Reversed Moon
by Eolk
Summary: Lorsqu'il était enfant, le monde était plein de monstres et de mystères. Le soir venu, les ombres s'animaient et dansaient derrière ses paupières closes. Alors, effrayé, il cachait son visage derrière l'écran de ses mains ; il écartait ses doigts et espionnait au travers. Points de vue de Stiles, Lydia, Jackson et Danny. S2. Romance Stiles/Lydia et Jackson/Lydia, angst.


Les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de MTV et leur créateur Jeff Davis. Leur emprunt dans cette fanfiction est à titre de divertissement et d'hommage ; aucun profit n'est tiré de ce travail.

Disclaimer : Langage cru, et de passages qui peuvent s'avérer dérangeants (horreur).

Episode 1: Morsure

_One bite might change everything_

_La femme répondit au serpent : « Nous mangeons les fruits des arbres du jardin. Mais, pour celui qui est au milieu du jardin, Dieu a dit : « Vous n'en mangerez pas, vous n'y toucherez pas, sinon vous en mourrez. » »_ Genèse, 3.3

x.x.x

Lorsqu'il était enfant, le monde était plein de monstres et de mystères. Le soir venu, les ombres s'animaient et dansaient derrière ses paupières closes. Alors, effrayé, il cachait son visage derrière l'écran de ses mains, il écartait ses doigts et espionnait au travers. Quelle que soit l'horreur qui l'attende dans l'ombre, il ne pouvait fermer les yeux, détourner le regard. Il scrutait les ténèbres, et les ténèbres l'observaient en retour. Il avait ces rêves éveillés, ces créatures sans nom, au contour indistinct d'où seuls se détachait un bras griffu, une gueule inondé de salive, une paire d'yeux fixes. C'étaient des choses mortes et avides. La terreur le clouait au lit. Il les appelait ses monstres, et restait éveillé jusqu'à l'aube, écoutant leurs doux murmures, devinant leurs remous dans l'obscurité en marge de son champ de vision. Parfois une image trop vive, plus réelle que le visage de ses proches, restait imprégnée sur sa rétine. Cela ressemblait presque à une personne, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Un détail étrange, et quand il observait trop longtemps, il réalisait que c'était amoindri, mutilé. Lorsque le soleil se levait, la vie regagnait ses membres. Il courait vers la chambre de ses parents, pour se réfugier dans leur lit, de bruyants sanglots secouant son corps de petit garçon.

Ce n'étaient que des cauchemars, tentaient-ils de le rassurer, mais il pouvait lire l'inquiétude dans leurs yeux. Troubles du sommeil, hallucinations, avait diagnostiqué le psychologue. Les monstres n'existaient pas, avaient-ils affirmé.

Ils mentaient pour cela aussi. Le monde est plein de monstres, ainsi qu'il l'avait réalisé au cours des derniers mois. Maintenant, le surnaturel le cerne de toute part, et il ne fermera pas les yeux. Jackson Whittemore n'est plus un morveux psychotique, mais un adolescent prêt à tout pour prendre le contrôle de son destin.

Ses terreurs portent désormais un nom : Derek. Deux yeux de braise qui ne le quittent jamais vraiment, un visage avenant tordu d'un rictus cruel destiné à son seul égard, une présence omnipotente qui surgit sans prévenir à un souffle de son cou… Un Alpha. Un loup-garou. Un secret qui est devenu son obsession.

A ses yeux, ils sont des surhommes. Plus de puissance, de pouvoirs, de talents. Passer au niveau supérieur, a-t-il tenté de rationnaliser, comme si tout n'était qu'un jeu vidéo dont il devait toujours ressortir gagnant. Et dans la vie, Jackson est un gamer méticuleux. Il veut tous les achievements, il veut le meilleur ranking. Il veut être le premier. Il veut écraser ce raté de Scott, qui a eu l'outrance de le déclasser. Et Jackson a toujours ce qu'il veut.

Comme une victime consentante au sacrifice, poussé par l'orgueil, il s'aventure dans les bois. Tenace, obstiné jusqu'à l'entêtement, il reprend le chemin de la maison hantée, la vieille baraque où il a failli perdre la vie, la tanière du loup. La façade croulante, gris sinistre, fait grincer un volet solitaire pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

_Et si c'était un nouveau piège ? _

Il est effrayé, il ne peut le nier. Même lui serait fou de n'éprouver aucune crainte en cet instant. Tant qu'il en garde le contrôle, tant qu'il le cache, tout ira bien. Mais il a toujours du mal à paraître sûr de lui quand Derek est dans les parages. Sa main hésite à nouveau avant de se refermer sur la poignée de bois. S'il recule maintenant, il le regrettera toute sa vie.

_Scott a eu les balles de le faire._

Jackson ouvre la porte. Il sait qu'il est là, dans l'ombre, à l'attendre. Il bombe le torse, prend sa voix la plus suffisante, exige son dû.

Pourtant, lorsque Derek se jette sur lui, cette mince assurance vole en éclat, remplacée par une peur primaire et profonde, qui soulève chaque poil de la surface de sa peau et s'enfonce, aigue, jusqu'à la moelle de ses os. Le rêve de grandeur vacille, il n'y a plus rien de glorieux dans cette scène fantasmée cent fois, rien d'héroïque à s'exposer à l'attaque d'un monstre. Le déchiqueter, le mettre en pièce, le réduire à néant, tels sont les désirs qui flashent dans les pupilles du loup lorsqu'elles reflètent un rayon de lune.

Ce n'est pas humain. Il suit son instinct, volte-face, fuite, les griffes s'accrochent dans le tee-shirt et l'entrainent en arrière, déchirent le tissu comme elles avaient meurtri son cou. Quelqu'un pousse un cri : il roule sur le sol, se débat, tente d'échapper à la bête qui le saisit aux chevilles, le traine en arrière, l'immobilise. Impuissant, il goûte la poussière du parquet et le sang, il s'est mordu la langue en tombant et à présent ses dents s'entrechoquent. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il fait à terre, à subir cette violence, cette sauvagerie, quelqu'un s'est trompé dans la distribution des rôles, il est Jackson Whittemore et il dispose des autres, pas l'inverse. Il ne tremble pas, ne pleure pas, ne supplie pas.

L'Alpha agrippe ses cheveux et manque de les arracher, causant un glapissement de douleur jusqu'à ce que les pupilles écarlates rencontrent les yeux béants, inondés de terreur, de la victime.

« C'est ce que tu voulais. C'est ce que tu as demandé. »

Et le sourire sadique découvre une rangée de crocs acérés. Une dernière réminiscence traverse la conscience de Jackson.

_Si tu deviens l'un des nôtres, tu n'auras plus jamais à avoir peur._

x.x.x

Le corps inanimé, recroquevillé à ses pieds n'a pas grande valeur aux yeux de Derek. Jackson est au mieux un parasite encombrant, au pire un futur danger. Il lui avait promis la morsure : pas d'assurer sa survie. S'il rejette le don, la ville sera débarrassée d'une petite frappe aux dents trop longues. Et ça ne coûte rien d'aider dame nature dans ses choix… Grognant en se chargeant du fardeau du nuisible, le brun ténébreux le traine à travers la forêt gelée, jusqu'à la rivière voisine où il jette son poids mort. Il se frotte les mains pour les réchauffer tandis que la silhouette pâle disparaît sous des nappes sombres d'eau dormante. En tant qu'être humain, Jackson ne manquera à personne. En tant que loup… Bah, s'il survit, il le soumettra pour l'intégrer à sa meute.

x.x.x

L'étendue paisible miroite des éclats de la lune. Le bras mort s'étire paresseusement entre les arbres, léchant de ses vaguelettes une plage de galets polis par les ans. Soudain, un corps étranger remonte des profondeurs, crève la surface stagnante, surgit comme un dieu né des eaux.

L'air du dehors parait presque tiède comparé au liquide glacé qui l'embrassait l'instant d'avant. L'eau l'a entouré, porté, bercé, chéri comme un futur noyé. Il faisait froid, si froid qu'il ne sentait plus rien, seulement le goût fade de la vase, l'étreinte languide d'une mère oubliée, caressante, gelée. Reste auprès de moi, semblaient murmurer les flots, et les ténèbres ont refermé leurs bras autour de lui. Plus de désir ni de crainte, tout s'est estompé dans un vide rassurant.

Mais il a pris appui sur le fond, cherché l'air, la surface, la souffrance.

Il se traine maladroitement jusqu'à la rive, ses lèvres bleutées tremblotant en libérant un souffle haché qui découpe des nuages blancs dans l'air nocturne. Un millier d'aiguilles s'enfoncent dans sa peau comme les sensations regagnent ses membres inertes. Léthargique, il n'arrive pas à détacher ses pensées du froid qui le paralyse, du chemin du retour en plein hiver avec des fringues dégoulinantes. Tandis qu'il tente d'essorer ce qui reste de son maillot, accroupi grelottant au bord des eaux noires, la réalisation le gagne progressivement.

_Je suis vivant._

Ses doigts gourds viennent chercher la blessure, parcourent fébrilement la chair enflée d'où court un filet rosé. Le sang dilué se ramifie sur sa hanche en toile arachnéenne pour imbiber son jean. Un sourire incrédule grandit sur son visage crayeux.

_Je suis vivant._

Il se relève, exalté, empli de vertige par la perte de sang et l'infini des possibilités. Il se relève, baigné d'un baptême païen, une renaissance, le pacte gravé dans sa chair. Il se relève, complet, parfait, comblé, et tourne sa figure conquérante vers le ciel. La Lune enflée, presque pleine, salue sa victoire d'un rayon complice.

_Je suis un surhomme._

x.x.x

Sur le fond de jus jaune pisseux de l'assiette bataillent les petits pois. Intactes ? Non. Pas une seule des sphères cabossées n'a encore rejoint l'estomac de Stiles, mais pas une ne repose à sa place initiale. La myriade vert champêtre recompose des constellations différentes au gré de ses coups de fourchette, modifiant sans cesse la géographie du microcosme culinaire. Il groupe un troupeau de pois affolés derrière les pics courbes de l'ustensile, sépare les plus gros pois de la masse anonyme de pois médiocres, exposant les trophées par ordre croissant au bord de la porcelaine, sérieusement, pourquoi les gens s'obstinent à appeler ça petits pois alors qu'il y a tant d'inégalité chez les légumineuses. Est-ce qu'on a des pois moyens, ou des grands pois ? Ça n'a pas de sens.

Quoi que… Il existe les pois chiches. Et… les pois cassés. Petits, pingres, estropiés… Ça respire pas la joie et l'abondance. Y a quelque chose de franchement castrateur dans ces appellations, faudrait en parler à celui qui a établi cette nomenclature. Ce sont des petites graines destinées à germer, pourquoi les condamner à incarner privation et mesquinerie ? Et après les parents vous disent « mange tes pois, tu vas grandir ! »… Mais faut voir la réalité en face, c'est pas engageant, petit, vert, recroquevillé…

Et là, une carotte. La fourchette s'arrête au-dessus du légume oblong, qui pointe vers lui une extrémité orange et accusatrice. Il cligne des yeux, ébahi. Il vient probablement de saisir pourquoi il y a toujours des carottes dans les boites de petit pois. Quelque chose en rapport avec la virilité du consommateur.

_Oh mon dieu._

Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête les analogies quand il est à table. S'il y avait une chance pour que ces légumes atterrissent dans sa bouche, elle vient de chuter dans les profondeurs de probabilités négatives les plus abyssales. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de revenir, méticuleusement, à son opération peinture pointilliste sur assiette, catégorie monochrome vert.

Il pointe un bout de langue entre ses dents tandis qu'il poursuit à travers toute la longueur du récipient un gros petit pois particulièrement remarquable et particulièrement retors. Il réalise deux tours de pistes sans se soumettre à son autorité qui lui commande de se ranger sur le bas-côté. Il a encore du boulot s'il veut égaler son shérif de père. Même les petits pois refusent de se soumettre. Avec l'uniforme, peut-être…

« STILES ! »

Dérapage de fourchette, crissement inox sur porcelaine, le bolide vert roule comme un dératé et, hors de contrôle, jaillit dans le vide. Il reste un moment suspendu dans les airs, puis explose contre le mur et va se perdre quelque part dans les vastes étendues du carrelage. Evasion réussie.

Stiles fixe son père d'un air stupide, fourchette levée, bouche entrouverte. Le Shérif Stilinski lui désigne sa plâtrée froide d'un geste accablé.

« Tu peux manger la viande, au moins… »

L'adolescent maigrichon reporte son attention sur le steak isolé sur un bord de l'assiette. Malgré le périmètre de sécurité qu'il a établi, des rigoles rosâtres descendent vers ses légumes innocents, dessinant des volutes sombres dans le jus qui baigne la vaisselle. La vision du morceau de chair à demi crue le fait déglutir. Ce qu'elle lui suggère en cet instant lui fait regretter d'être né avec une imagination débridée. Quelque chose qui implique la rousse splendide dont il est amoureux. Lydia. Le steak. Non.

« Désolé, ce soir j'ai vraiment pas faim… »

Il ne peut rien faire d'autre que trépigner sur sa chaise tandis qu'elle se trouve dehors dans le froid, à la merci de n'importe quel taré.

_Ou n'importe quel taré à sa merci._

Il y a tellement de chances que sa fugue tourne mal. Si elle se transforme. Si elle mord quelqu'un. Si elle tue quelqu'un. Si elle mange quelqu'un. Si…

« On va la retrouver, ne t'en fais pas. »

La voix grave et rassurante de son père le calme un peu. Fréquence sonore, probablement. Il possède ce don-là, d'apaiser légèrement la boule de nerfs qui lui ronge l'estomac lorsqu'il tente – maladroitement - de dire ce qu'il faut au moment où il faut. Il aimerait tant pouvoir le croire.

La vérité, c'est qu'ils sont désarmés : la brume empêche la police de poursuivre les recherches, et l'expédition de la Team Alliance (Scott et Allison, loup-garous + chasseurs) n'a fait que tourner en rond autour de la maison de Derek. Donc il ne reste plus à Stiles qu'à se ronger les sangs dans le silence lourd de la cuisine familiale.

Pourtant, il hoche la tête et accepte le soutien moral d'un sourire crispé. Parce qu'il a besoin qu'on lui dise ces mots, besoin de faire semblant d'y croire.

Dieu, qu'il déteste attendre. Dans l'assiette, les petit pois-carottes se sont mystérieusement réduits en une purée grumeleuse. Sa fourchette est couverte de leurs carcasses broyées et il découvre qu'il est en train de meuler avec acharnement meurtrier les rares survivants. Fin de Stiles et les pois magiques, paix à leur âme. Il jauge la mixture d'un regard interrogateur, puis enfourne le tout dans sa bouche. Cela s'avère comestible, dans le genre petit pot pour bébé. Il avale goulument le reste du massacre, faire la grève de la faim ne convaincra certainement pas Lydia louve-garou partie courir les bois nue sous le clair de lune de rentrer. Son père l'observe avec un haussement de sourcil.

« Je t'accompagne dans ton régime végétarien.

- Aha. Bien essayé, » dénie le shérif, qui enfourne avec délectation un gros morceau de viande. Stiles jette le sien dans la poubelle et débarrasse à la vitesse de l'éclair, entassant le tout dans l'évier. Il étale une carte de Beacon Hills et ses alentours sur la table encore pleine de miettes.

« Bon, y a pas de temps à perdre. Quel périmètre tu vas établir ? D'où partent les battues, combien d'équipes ? »

Stiles pointe du doigt les différents bois encadrant la ville, espérant que Lydia n'aura pas gagné les montagnes. Quelle distance peut parcourir, en une nuit, une adolescente aux pieds nus ? Et un loup ?

Le shérif secoue la tête, désapprobateur, et replie la carte.

« Je vais faire le nécessaire, Stiles. Fouiller les bois, interroger les gens, mettre un barrage sur la route. C'est mon travail. » déclare-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, soucieux.

Stiles fait mine de ne pas comprendre, il reste sur place, bat la mesure du pied, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de musique. Que son vieux le veuille ou non, il finit toujours par s'incruster dans les enquêtes.

« Je peux te filer un coup de main, tu sais ! Je peux me rendre utile… »

Son père fait non de la tête. Soudain, il lui assène une tape sur le crâne.

« Et ne t'avise pas de trainer dans les bois avec Scott ! L'agresseur court toujours ! »

Les doigts épais s'attardent un instant, brossant ses cheveux courts. Stiles s'écarte en se massant le chef, articulant silencieusement un « aw » de protestation exubérant.

_Oh non, il ne court plus. Pas avec la gorge grande ouverte._

L'homme, le visage tanné par les éléments hostiles, le fixe longuement de ses yeux fatigués.

« Je sais que c'est important pour toi. Je sais que c'est quelqu'un… Et bien, d'important. C'est pour ça que tu ne dois pas t'en mêler. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes responsable. »

_Comme si c'était possible._

« Je veux juste aider… » grimace-t-il, baissant les yeux. Le shérif soupire, repasse les plis de la carte entre ses doigts, cherchant ses mots.

« J'ai la situation bien en main, Stiles. Tu dois apprendre à faire confiance aux adultes. Tu dois nous… Tu dois me faire confiance. »

Stiles se mordille la lèvre et hoche la tête plusieurs fois. Il se redresse, bricole un sourire, souhaite une bonne nuit.

Bien sûr son père n'a pas la maîtrise du jeu. Il n'a même pas les cartes en main. Il ignore que le voisinage grouille de grands méchants loups et de chasseurs encore pires, et que le petit chaperon roux égaré pourrait bien être l'un d'eux.

Il déteste devoir faire confiance aux adultes. Il ne peut pas compter sur eux, il ne peut pas compter sur lui-même. Grandir ne rend pas plus fort, plus puissant. Il faut une morsure pour ça.

Malgré son pistolet et son uniforme, son père n'est qu'un homme.

_Quand maman est morte, il n'a rien pu faire._

Personne ne pouvait rien faire. Alors ils ont attendu. Attendu.

Cette nuit va être longue. Il déteste attendre. Il est dedans, Lydia dehors, dans les ténèbres, quelque part.

x.x.x

Certains pensent que la vie est un long chemin aux joies éphémères, pavé de souffrances. Pas Jackson. La sienne, elle monte comme une rampe de décollage vers la réussite, et il fait l'ascension en Porsche. Rien de tel qu'un dérapage dans cette carrosserie rutilante pour faire de son arrivée matinale au lycée un évènement mémorable. Lorsqu'il pose le pied sur le trottoir, la rue déploie son tapis rouge et toute activité semble suspendre son cours.

Le soleil californien brille davantage sur Jackson que sur le commun des mortels, peut-être parce que cette caricature de beau gosse semble avoir été sculptée exprès pour défiler sous une rangée de palmiers, le sourire suffisant et les lunettes de soleil comme écran. Le jeune Whittemore a une démarche de cow-boy conquérant, un look de playboy friqué et une carrure de brute de gymnase. Mais cette apparence tapageuse n'est rien comparée à l'estime de soi monstrueuse qui se dégage de lui. Lorsqu'il parcourt les couloirs, cherche sa salle, salue ses potes, il est parfaitement conscient de ce charisme qui irradie de lui, cette confiance exprimée dans le moindre geste. Il est au-dessus du lot. Il tient à ce qu'on le sache. Alors les attitudes de poseur, les sourires charmeurs et les remarques dédaigneuses lui viennent naturellement. Oui, le number one du lycée est quelque peu vaniteux.

Mais même pour une personne aussi remarquable, qui a passé chaque instant de sa vie à se polir et s'améliorer jusqu'à la quasi-perfection, aujourd'hui est exceptionnel. Jour 1 du règne de Jackson, qui commence par la reconquête de son titre de capitaine usurpé par ce nullard de Scott. La mauvaise passe qu'il a traversée n'était qu'une mise à l'épreuve de sa volonté : grâce à ses efforts, il possède désormais un pouvoir qu'il n'aurait pas même imaginé en rêve. Il a toujours tout eu pour lui : qu'il existe une caste de surhommes et qu'il en soit exclu tenait de l'aberration. Avec son talent, son ambition et la morsure… rien ne peut plus l'arrêter.

C'est pourtant le cas d'un inconscient qui lui court après, le dépasse en trébuchant et lui bloque le passage d'un bras en appui sur le mur, posture qui pourrait incarner une virile opposition si le coton-tige qui lui fait face n'était pas plié en deux par son sprint. La perplexité fait place au mépris ouvert dans les yeux pâles du sportif lorsqu'il reconnaît Stiles.

« Je… j'vais pas te laisser t'en tirer comme ça ! » exhale l'ado rageur, crachant la moitié de ses poumons avec sa phrase.

Jackson l'ignore et tourne la tête pour tenter de repérer sa Némésis de co-capitaine, indécollable du weirdo de la classe.

« Mc Call est pas avec toi ? Dispute de couple ? »

Il consent à ramener son attention sur l'alien doppé à l'Adderall, non sans un rictus moqueur. Stiles se redresse en secouant la tête, l'air outrageusement sérieux. Ça lui va mal, juge Jackson : encore plus ridicule. Peu importe combien on gonfle un ballon de baudruche, vous ne baissez pas la tête si on vous le lance à la gueule. La question avec ce taré est de parier combien de temps il va tenir de son air constipé avant de se dégonfler en bavant, faisant des bruits de pet et sautant dans tous les coins. C'est tout ce qu'il attend de sa capacité de concentration de trente secondes max. Jackson trouve sa métaphore assez drôle, et regrette que Brian ne soit pas là pour lui en faire profiter.

« C'est moi qui veut te causer, pas Scott. Tu vas nous aider, danger ou pas. »

L'athlète avance le menton d'une feinte menaçante, pour le plaisir de voir le mouvement de recul du maigrichon, mais ce dernier ne flanche pas, dardant sur lui des yeux accusateurs. Finalement, Jackson a un petit rire.

« Et comment tu vas m'y forcer, sans ton toutou garou en laisse ? Désolé Stilinski, mais j'ai même pas envie de respirer le même air que toi deux secondes de plus. »

Il bouscule brutalement son opposant et le repousse au mur d'un coup de coude. Mais alors qu'il reprend son allure de croisière, Stiles le retient par sa manche, ses mains nerveuses enserrant le tissu avec une force surprenante.

« C'est Lydia ! Même une ordure comme toi… »

Cette fois Jackson ne sourit pas, l'envie de saisir cet emmerdeur bruyant au col et de le secouer remontant dans ses tripes. Il s'arrête, lève les yeux au ciel, excédé, et se retient d'accomplir un acte de violence qui aurait pour conséquence de déchirer sa chemise de marque.

« Je dois le répéter combien de fois ? Je m'en tape ! C'est pas mon problème ! »

Stiles le fixe avec répulsion, lèvres serrées. Il détourne le regard, entrouvre la bouche, la referme. Revient sur Jackson. Sa voix est faible, lente, un filet glacial, comme un courant d'air insinuant le frisson.

« Elle était toute seule. Toutes les lumières du stade étaient allumées, je sais pas pourquoi. Tous ces spots braqués sur elle, sa silhouette blanche, elle criait ton nom... Et il est arrivé. Je savais ce qu'il allait faire mais j'étais trop loin. Il s'est jeté sur elle. Je l'ai vu, la saisir, la trainer dans la boue, la plaquer contre lui. Il avait sa main dans ses cheveux, l'autre déchirait sa robe… Et puis la morsure. »

Il passe la langue sur ses lèvres, incapable de décrire la suite. Jackson fixe un point situé entre son menton et son col, mâchoire tendue, muscles maxillaires saillants. Il cille lorsque Stiles reprend d'une voix plus haute, qui gonfle et finit par retentir dans le couloir au point que le bellâtre jette un coup d'œil alentour, gêné.

« Elle s'inquiétait pour toi. Même quand on dansait ensemble… C'est à toi qu'elle pensait. Pendant que tu te bourrais la gueule, elle est partie te chercher, sur le terrain, parce qu'où t'aurais pu être d'autre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre que le Lacrosse dans ta petite tête ?! Et toi tu pointes comme une fleur, avec tes yeux de chien battu, « J'ai fait une connerie ». Ouais mec. Une grosse. C'est de ta faute. Ce qui arrive… C'est de TA faute ! »

Blême, Jackson relève les yeux jusqu'à rencontrer son regard, raide et figé sous la prise du garçon plus frêle.

« C'est Scott qui l'a mise en danger, qui nous a tous mis en danger, quand il a refusé de collaborer avec l'Alpha. C'est elle qui a eu l'idiotie de me courir après. Je lui ai rien demandé. Je veux plus rien avoir à faire avec cette fille. »

Stiles le lâche comme si l'idée de le tenir plus longtemps le dégoûtait. Il recule d'un pas, contemplant le gosse de riche avec incrédulité, mordillant sa lèvre sans trouver les mots pour exprimer son aversion.

« Ça aurait dû être toi… » finit-il par cracher d'une voix venimeuse.

Et il tourne les talons, tandis qu'un rire étranglé échappe à Jackson, aigu et haché et presque hystérique.

_Est-ce qu'il réalise seulement que je voulais que ça ?_

Il dévisage les quidams d'un air menaçant, mais personne ne semble vouloir lui chercher des noises. Si l'on apprend qu'il se laisse intimider par un type comme Stilinski, sa réputation va en prendre un coup.

Il a fini par obtenir la morsure, voilà tout ce qui compte. Les dommages collatéraux qui sont ressortis de ce merdier ne le concernent pas. S'il y a quelqu'un à qui il ne veut plus penser en ce moment, c'est bien Lydia. Il se dépêche de quitter les lieux, de laisser ça derrière. Les salles de cours défilent, des gens s'écartent de son chemin, dispersés par sa mine de taureau prêt à charger.

Les paroles de Stilinski ne cessent de résonner dans son crâne vide : quels que soient ses efforts pour penser à quelque chose d'autre, son sentiment de triomphe a disparu. Et ce regard méprisant… Comment cette petite merde de faux-jeton ose-t-il le regarder avec ces yeux-là ! Ses poings tremblants se compriment rageusement, il lui faut une crosse entre ces doigts, quelque chose avec lequel frapper et imaginer la tête de l'intello qui explose.

Jackson se rue dans le vestiaire, pressé d'atteindre le placard, l'équipement… Déverser sa rage dans l'effort, faire jouer les engrenages de son corps dans un seul but, la perfection. C'est pourquoi il est là. S'entrainer. Mais dans l'obscurité familière du local, dans l'odeur rassurante du talc et de la sueur, un élément n'est pas à sa place. Une tâche claire sur la porte. Il se fige le temps que ses yeux s'accommodent aux ténèbres, même s'il sait déjà. Le papier a été affiché ce matin, il y a alors à peine jeté un coup d'œil, ricanant en affirmant qu'il avait de meilleures façons de passer sa soirée. A présent il fixe la liste sans pouvoir détourner le regard, ses mains se refermant par à coup dans le noir.

Il tente d'imaginer le corps dévêtu de Lydia, sa silhouette délectable se déhanchant au milieu des troncs et des fougères. Une sorcière à la crinière de feu, un succube qui le nargue, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Mais le fantasme est irréel, et ce corps nu qu'il a parcouru, possédé tant de fois s'efface comme un fantôme insaisissable. Il cligne des yeux, tentant de réinvoquer son image, faisant papillonner l'empreinte de cette maudite feuille… Et il la revoit.

Sa robe était blanche. Sa peau livide aussi. Maculée de boue, maculée de sang. Tissu froissé, déchiré. La blessure comme une bouche absurde ouverte sur le côté, dégueulant ce rouge criard qui éclaboussait la chair blême. Sa tête ballotant d'un côté, de l'autre au rythme de la course. Elle était lourde, un poids mort, mort, mort. Il l'appelait, répétait son nom encore et encore, litanie tantôt criarde, tantôt balbutiante, Lydia Lydia Lydia pour qu'elle revienne s'éveille et l'embrasse comme s'il était un putain de prince charmant. Mais tout ce qu'il faisait c'était trébucher tomber et supplier, il n'y avait pas de miracle pas de sauveur et la voix de Stiles sifflait…

_C'est de ta faute._

Les néons s'illuminent brutalement. Grésillement glacial des ampoules. Il tressaillit, cherche l'intrus du regard, crispé au milieu de la pièce comme un animal pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Aveuglé par la clarté soudaine, il plisse les paupières vers la grande silhouette qui s'approche… Et se détend en la reconnaissant.

« Danny, bordel ! Tu m'as foutu les jetons… »

Le goal lui jette un regard circonspect, un demi-sourire toujours en marge de ses lèvres.

« Est-ce que ça paraîtra… déplacé, si je te demande ce que tu fais là tout seul dans le noir ? »

Jackson semble perdu, cherche une réponse dans son entourage immédiat – balai porte douche casque – et finit par hausser les épaules, se voulant détaché.

« … j'ai heu… oublié de ranger mon équipement ce matin… »

Les yeux noirs viennent se poser juste derrière lui… Sur la liste de volontaires toujours placardée là. Danny lève un sourcil et l'interroge d'un coup d'œil insistant. Parfois, Jackson est un menteur lamentable.

« Quoi ? »

L'athlète lui renvoie un des airs obtus dont il a le secret, avant de tourner la tête vers le formulaire et d'entrouvrir sa bouche sans rien trouver à dire.

Son ami s'approche lui, souriant.

« Avoues, tu as peur que le Coach soit déçu si son meilleur joueur n'est pas assez héroïque pour sauver les jouvencelles en détresse… »

Jackson lève les yeux au ciel et soupire lourdement.

« Et toi t'es un saint, Danny… T'as même pas l'excuse de vouloir mater une fille à poil… »

« Hé, tu oublies le A en éco ! Ça te motive pas ? »

« Mes notes sont excellentes, » rétorque Jackson sans pouvoir retenir un reniflement hautain.

Danny tripote son portable d'un air distrait. Il perd son sourire, ses yeux se faisant lointains.

Son ami parcourt du regard la suite de signatures, repère celle du goal, note l'absence de Stilinski et Mac Call – surement au profit de leur propre enquête – et s'égare dans les fissures du plâtre émietté composant le mur. Un motif soudainement digne d'intérêt. Il explore de sa langue l'intérieur de sa bouche, la découvrant étrangement dépourvue de salive.

« C'est Lydia.», lâche-t-il finalement.

« Lydia ? Est-ce qu'elle… »

« La fille dans les bois, c'est Lydia. »

Danny le fixe avec incrédulité. Ses pupilles sombres sautent rapidement de Jackson au document, puis s'arrêtent sur la liste, fronçant les sourcils d'un air soucieux comme il comprend que le gosse de riche ne s'est toujours pas inscrit.

« C'est terrible, mec. Il faut qu'on la retrouve ! J'avoue, j'ai pas pris ça vraiment au sérieux au début, mais maintenant que je sais que c'est quelqu'un qu'on connait… »

L'absence de réponse le pousse à dévisager son compagnon. Jackson s'absorbe dans la contemplation de la paroi, front bas, mâchoire crispée. Danny tente de plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Brian t'as pas attendu pour s'ajouter à la fête ! Ça te dérange pas que ce puceau accomplisse son rêve de voir sa poitrine nue ? Et pas que ça… »

Ni la boutade ni la provocation ne suscitent de réaction, aussi souffle-t-il et reprend d'un ton sérieux.

« On doit l'aider, mec. On peut pas rester sans rien faire alors qu'il y a je sais combien de types louches… » Il se mord la lèvre, ayant peur d'en avoir trop dit. En désespoir de cause, il ajoute :

« C'est Lydia ! »

Jackson se retourne d'un bloc, exposant un visage transfiguré par la colère. Il postillonne, le regard fou :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tous avec vos « c'est Lydia », comme si c'était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ! C'est juste une pouffiasse qui couche avec le premier venu ! Elle peut bien se promener là-dehors avec son petit cul à l'air et se faire prendre par qui elle veut… C'est plus mon problème ! »

Danny recule comme s'il l'avait frappé et une partie de Jackson comprend qu'il a fait un faux pas, parce que l'espace d'un instant son visage est le reflet de celui de Stilinski.

_Pourquoi est-ce que même lui ne pige pas ?_

Son ami parvient à estomper la déception de sa figure, et c'est d'une voix froide et maîtrisée qu'il assène :

« C'est toi qui l'a larguée, Jackson. »

Le beau garçon secoue la tête, agressif.

« Elle l'aurait fait si j'avais pas pris l'initiative. Tôt ou tard, elle se serait barrée. J'étais pas assez bien pour elle, je lui suffisais pas ? Ça lui apprendra à se prendre pour une reine ! »

Et il a son petit rictus suffisant et haïssable. Danny soupire.

« T'es vraiment un con des fois. »

C'est autour de Jackson de reculer. Il sert les dents, fermé, hostile.

_C'est elle, elle qui l'a embrassé !_

Il revoit encore son sourire mesquin, ton rouge à lèvres est étalé, oh, vraiment ? Il a su, aussitôt, à sa mine réjouie.

_Cette salope._

Elle avait toujours aimé lui faire mal. Elle connaissait sa faiblesse. Scott, tout revenait encore à Scott. Il avait dévoré ses lèvres comme la bête sauvage qu'il était, posé ses sales pattes là où seul Jackson avait le droit d'aller. Il lui avait tout pris.

_Et elle souriait._

Juste pour lui rappeler qu'il était remplaçable, qu'il suffirait d'un faux pas, d'une défaite pour qu'elle le jette comme un mouchoir usagé. Tant qu'il jouait bien son rôle, elle flattait son égo, mais ses airs de potiche ne pouvaient cacher qui se servait de qui.

Le souvenir lui noue les entrailles, une bouffée de rage brûlante faisant naître la sueur à son front. Il la hait, il la hait tellement. Il souffle par petits coups, tentant de contrôler la colère qui submerge son jugement. Il ne faut pas que Danny le voit comme ça.

Le goal le jauge en pinçant les lèvres, désapprobateur.

« Je vais en cours, on se retrouve là-bas, » finit-il, toujours calme.

Jackson prend une inspiration pour parler mais il l'interrompt d'une main levée, lui jette un coup d'œil las et sort en claquant la porte.

_Génial._

Il n'y a que lui pour mettre Danny en colère. La sueur coule glacée dans son dos, il se retrouve seul et la liste est toujours là. Il attend que les pas s'éloignent, puis décide de défoncer les casiers à coups de savates. Bang, bang, bang. Il s'arrête lorsque son pied n'est plus qu'un bloc de douleur qui pulse au même rythme que son cœur. Il pose ses mains sur le rebord du meuble, appuie son front contre le métal frais. Derrière la rage l'amertume, ce sentiment d'échec qui revient toujours, quels que soient ses efforts. Il est sensé triompher à la fin. Il veut un monde simple, où les winners gagnent, les loosers perdent. Où les autres cessent d'attendre de lui ce qu'il ne peut leur donner.

Aujourd'hui tout doit lui réussir. Il est sur le point de marquer. Il suffit qu'il se concentre, ne perde pas le chemin des yeux, n'oublie pas ce qui compte réellement. La victoire est à portée de main.

_Et merde… Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle gâche toujours tout ?_

Lorsque l'obscurité retombe sur le local poussiéreux, un nouveau nom s'étale sur le reste de la page.

Il rentre dans la salle de son pas conquérant, faisant se retourner le professeur en pleine démonstration au tableau. Jackson perd son air assuré lorsqu'il réalise qu'il interrompt le cours, entamé depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Un fard colore le bout de son nez et fait ressortir ses taches de rousseur tandis qu'il marmonne des excuses, yeux baissés. Il se hâte vers le fond de la classe où son ami lui a gardé une place, pressé, une fois n'est pas coutume, d'échapper à l'attention générale.

Danny repousse ses cahiers pour lui dégager de l'espace sans pour autant se tourner vers lui. Jackson se laisse tomber sur sa chaise, essaye de reprendre le fil de la leçon, débouche et rebouche son stylo plume. Finalement, il ose glisser un regard en direction de Danny. Jambes croisées, ce dernier prend ses notes d'un air détaché.

Il reporte son intérêt sur sa feuille. Le discours du professeur sonne comme une suite de syllabes dépourvues de sens. Devant, Mc Call et Stilinski bavardent à voix basse. Impossible de saisir ce qu'ils racontent. Il n'est pas très crédible dans son attitude studieuse : pour faire semblant de suivre, il devrait au moins écrire quelque chose.

Coup d'œil à Danny. Le goal fait passer un effaceur à Brian en souriant, avant de revenir à sa copie. Il écrit, lui.

Les minutes passent. Il mâchonne dans le vide. Décore la marge de dessins approximatifs. Une étoile. Une spirale. Une bite. Relève les yeux sur Danny.

Ce dernier taille un crayon avant d'entamer un schéma représentant… Et bien, ce que le prof a fait au tableau. Une cellule d'oignon, ou un truc du genre. Jackson décide d'en faire autant mais se retrouve incapable d'assigner suffisamment de neurones à la tâche. Il rejette la tête en arrière, exaspéré.

Il se sent stupide, et Danny ne lui a toujours pas accordé un regard. Il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Il se tourne carrément vers lui.

« Tu vas m'ignorer encore longtemps ? »

Même ainsi, sa voix sonne présomptueuse et pleine d'impatience. Le brun ne détache pas les yeux de sa page.

« Je ne t'ignore pas. »

Il laisse le malaise de Jackson augmenter, et ajoute :

« J'ai juste pas très envie de te parler maintenant. »

L'athlète se balance un peu sur sa chaise, le regard fuyant par la fenêtre. Il déteste cela, être ignoré. Plus encore quand c'est Danny. Il ne peut pas l'attraper par les épaules, le secouer et lui aboyer dessus.

Il prend sur lui, tente de trouver quelque chose d'adapté à dire.

« Ecoute… C'est pas de ma faute, c'est… »

Il voit les sourcils de Danny se crisper légèrement, et s'interrompt.

Carrant les épaules, il fixe le dos de Stilinski et reprend d'une voix trainante, à contrecœur.

« C'était pas contre toi. J'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça… »

Danny continue à écrire, indifférent.

_Pourquoi il m'en veut à ce point ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour arranger les choses ? Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ?_

« Je… J'me suis inscris. Pour ce soir. Les recherches. »

Il se tasse sur sa chaise et fait jouer sa mâchoire de gauche à droite, penaud. Danny pose son stylo et pivote vers lui, laissant enfin apparaitre la contrariété sur ses traits. Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose, s'interrompt, les yeux ronds.

« Jackson ! Ton nez ! »

Il y a quelque chose de tiède et mouillé sur sa lèvre. Il y porte les doigts, sent le liquide couler de son nez.

_Du sang ?_

Mais les gouttes tombent sur la table, et la criblent de taches similaires à de l'encre. Noires.

Jackson se lève précipitamment, enfonçant son visage dans le creux de son coude, fourrant ses affaires en vrac dans son sac de l'autre main. Il fait tomber sa trousse, perd une partie de ses feuilles, les abandonne. Danny tente de le retenir, effaré. Il le repousse.

« Ca ba, d'en fais bas ! »

_Ça va pas. Ça va pas du tout. _

Danny fixe la porte qui claque, le professeur perplexe.

« Il se sentait pas bien, » excuse-t-il son ami. « Il est allé à l'infirmerie. »

Il pose la main sur la feuille mouchetée de noir. La glisse dans son cartable.

Réfugié dans les toilettes, Jackson tente d'étancher l'épanchement nasal contre nature. Enfant, il a eu des saignements de nez et il se mouche avant d'introduire des mèches de papier toilette torsadé dans ses narines. Il pince l'arête du nez, penche la tête en arrière… Le liquide épais descend dans sa gorge, répandant dans sa bouche un goût fade, écœurant.

_Ça ne marche pas. Ça s'arrête pas !_

Au contraire, le débit augmente, les bouchons sont rapidement inondés et la substance goudronneuse dégouline entre ses doigts. Il panique. Halète. S'étrangle. Ce n'est pas normal. Est-ce qu'il est en train de se vider de son sang ? Mais si ce n'est pas du sang…

Il déroule la moitié du rouleau de PQ en tentant d'éponger la crue, et quelqu'un ébranle la porte, des coups sourds dans son dos. Il hoquète, acculé.

« T'inquiète pas Danny, retourne en cours ! »

Mais ce n'est pas Danny. La porte s'ouvre dans un bang, claque contre le mur, le faisant sursauter. Derek l'agrippe par le col et le traine au dehors. Jackson se tortille pour échapper à sa prise, ses coups de coudes arrêtés par les blocs abdominaux du loup-garou. Il pourrait aussi bien frapper du béton.

Il ne retrouve sa liberté que quand Derek l'envoie heurter les éviers. Il s'y raccroche, se ramasse sur lui-même en position défensive et aboie farouchement :

« Fous-moi la paix Derek ! J'suis pas ton p'tit toutou putain ! » Ses cris frôlent l'hystérie et il déglutit, se redressant pour lancer un regard hautain au brun mal rasé. Il reprend d'une voix rauque, plus calme.

« Je t'ai aidé à devenir un Alpha, tu m'as aidé à devenir un loup-garou. On est quittes. Je vais pas te lécher les pompes comme cette suceuse de Scott, je vais pas participer à vos garou-parties au clair de lune. Je vais pas faire partie de ta meute. »

Derek hoche la tête en observant l'adolescent adossé aux cuvettes, pantelant, hargneux, et si plein de lui-même. Son buste trop musclé qui se soulève et retombe, son trop joli visage qui grimace, ses fringues de marque, dernier cri, éclaboussées de souillures obscures.

« Non, en effet, » admet-il.

Jackson entrouvre la bouche, yeux écarquillés, stupéfait d'obtenir gain de cause si aisément. Espoir et avidité font briller son regard, mais son odeur empeste la peur. Un filet noir déborde de son oreille, coule sur sa joue. Son harceleur plisse les yeux. Une autre rigole se dessine en parallèle.

« Tu ne vas pas rejoindre la meute. Tu ne vas pas redevenir capitaine de ton équipe minable, ni avoir tes exams, ni passer pro au Lacrosse. Tu vas mourir. »

L'incompréhension, l'incrédulité, et enfin l'horreur se succèdent dans les yeux vert-gris. Le visage vaniteux se décompose.

_Il veut me faire flipper. C'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible._

Ce qu'il lit sur la figure du loup qui l'observe est insoutenable : de la répugnance, et pire que tout, une once de pitié. Pour que son persécuteur arbore cette expression… N'y tenant plus, il se retourne brusquement vers la grande glace qui surplombe les lavabos. Il découvre son reflet blafard et contemple le poison qui s'échappe, inexorable, de son nez et ses oreilles. Un gémissement de terreur lui échappe.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! »

Implacable, Derek le dévisage comme un chercheur examinerait une réaction chimique rare.

« Un rejet. »

La rage jaillit en lui, son amie de toujours. Beaucoup de problèmes s'en vont si vous criez assez fort. L'injustice de la situation lui donne des palpitations. Tous ces efforts, ces sacrifices… Il va le lui payer. Jackson marche sur l'Alpha, poings levés, comme si l'affronter pouvait le sauver.

« Tu me dois une explication ! C'est ta faute ! Tu vas arrêter ça ! »

Derek baisse les yeux vers le roquet qui lui postillonne au visage. Jackson semble enfler de colère, le front moite, la mâchoire tremblante. Plic, ploc. La substance létale tombe goutte à goutte sur le sol.

« Tu fais une allergie à la morsure », expose l'homme-loup sans hausser la voix. « Spectaculaire, je dois avouer. Ton nouveau métabolisme considère ton corps humain comme défaillant. Il croit te guérir, et il te tue. Il va détruire et reconstituer tes organes internes jusqu'à ce que ton cœur lâche. Ça … » Il vient recueillir une goutte de résidu d'une caresse sur la tempe, un rictus mauvais découvrant ses crocs. « Ce n'est que le début. »

Le chef de meute proclame son verdict sans hésitation. Si calme, si indifférent, si froid. Inamovible. Quelque chose se brise à l'intérieur de Jackson. Son corps entier se met à trembler. Il ne savait pas. Il perd le contrôle. Il ne maîtrise rien.

Il recule en secouant la tête, ses lèvres inondées, huileuses, remuant sans bruit, toute son arrogance effondrée. Ses hanches rencontrent le lavabo, ses jambes cèdent sous lui, et il glisse au sol.

« F-fais quelque chose ! » Il n'exige plus. Il supplie. « Je rejoindrais ta meute ! Je… j'ferais c'que tu voudras… »

Le garçon se recroqueville sous les canalisations lorsque les iris de l'Alpha prennent la couleur du sang. Des larmes incolores viennent rejoindre les salissures qui dégoulinent de son menton, parce qu'il sait déjà que Derek ne l'aidera pas, qu'il ne lit que le mépris dans ses yeux.

« T'as jamais eu ce qu'il faut pour être un loup. Pas même un chien. Les nuisibles dans ton genre devraient rester à leur place. »

La petite frappe détourne les yeux, essuyant frénétiquement son beau visage maculé d'immondice, déformé par le dégoût, par les spasmes qui accompagnent ses plaintes d'animal blessé. Jackson tente de ravaler ses sanglots, mais le liquide afflue dans sa gorge et manque de le noyer. Il régurgite un flot noir et crachote misérablement, hoquetant à la recherche d'un peu d'air, d'un sursis. A reculons, il rampe jusqu'au fond de sa cachette, se terre sous les tuyaux, dans le coin le plus sombre. Echapper au jugement de ces yeux de pierre qui mettent à jour toute sa faiblesse. Le réduisent à néant. Disparaître.

L'espace d'un instant, Derek songe à lui épargner des souffrances inutiles. Un coup de griffe, une giclée de sang, plutôt qu'une mort sale et cruelle. Mais Jackson a eu le choix. Ça, c'est le destin qui joue aux dés. C'est le sort qui depuis des siècles condamne ceux qui ne sont pas assez forts, pas assez dignes. Ou simplement incompatibles. Nul ne sait. Certains vivent, d'autres meurent. Sa mémoire scande des paroles oubliées, du temps de l'Inquisition.

_Maudit est celui qui, dans son orgueil, prétend égaler le pouvoir de l'Eternel. Car noir est le sang du péché qui le révèle aux yeux des mortels, lui qui pactise avec la Bête. Regardez-le brûler !_

« Qu'il brûle, » murmure-t-il.

Les pieds s'ébranlent, montrent leurs talons, quittent son champ de vision. Le battement lourd des semelles sur le carrelage résonne dans la pièce d'eau, comme un compte à rebours. La porte se referme en grinçant. Une condamnation.

x.x.x

Danny empaquète une barre énergétique, une bouteille d'eau dans un sachet et le fait passer à son voisin. Les lycéens sont chargés d'aider à l'intendance. Accroupis dans l'herbe rase du pré en bord de route, ils préparent le matériel pour les bénévoles chargés du sauvetage. Ranger lampes torches et couvertures s'avère bien moins excitant que la mission espérée. Le vent souffle, faisant bruisser les sacs plastiques. Sous les projecteurs installés par les policiers, on se croirait en plein jour. La lumière est la même que celle du stade de Lacrosse. Ironique, quand on sait que c'est là que Lydia a été agressée. Totale, radicale, dépourvue d'ombres. Les gens fourmillent, s'affairent sous ce zénith de minuit, plats et sans consistance. Seul le froid est réel. A-t-il déjà fait si froid en Californie ? Leur souffle monte, fumée dans l'air comme s'ils étaient des dragons couvant un feu dans leur gorge.

Le portable vibre dans sa poche et il glisse laborieusement ses doigts engourdis à la surface pour afficher le message. Pas Jackson. Il soupire.

Les autres élèves volontaires ont échangé des murmures effarés lorsque le nom de Lydia a été révélé. Dès demain, rumeurs et médisances se répandront à travers le lycée. La réputation de la reine des soirées s'apprête à partir en fumée, comme une mèche ne demandant qu'à être allumée.

Gestes mécaniques, il veut être ailleurs. Tout ça ressemble à un tournage de film. Il n'arrive pas à croire que c'est réel. Il sait que les commentaires, les rires étouffés qu'il entend sont pour ses camarades une échappatoire. Chercher une fugueuse nue, potentiellement morte, récemment blessée par le tueur fou qui a remplacé le puma dans les craintes collectives… Pas si drôle que ça. Et maintenant il s'avère que la victime est l'une d'entre eux.

_Ça pourrait être n'importe lequel de nous. Quiconque serait sorti lors du bal aurait pu tomber sur lui. _

Alors on glousse et on fait des blagues sur son tour de poitrine, la couleur de ses poils de chatte – roux ou blonds – et la question de savoir combien elle sera reconnaissante avec son éventuel sauveur…

Le teint olive de Danny s'assombrit lorsqu'il sent glisser sur eux les coups d'œil des officiers.

_Si Jackson était là, ces débiles tiendraient leur langue et leur libido rangées._

La voix de Brian résonne plus forte que les autres, faisant se retourner plusieurs personnes.

« J'ai toujours dis que c'était une pute ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle trainait derrière l'école de toute façon ? Quoi que ce psycho lui ait fait, je suis sûr qu'elle l'avait cherché ! »

Sans savoir comment, Danny se retrouve contre lui, à comprimer son épaule dans son poing. Il plante ses doigts dans la chair, gronde :

« Ferme-la, Brian ! Juste… Ferme-la ! »

Le joueur de lacrosse le dévisage avec une expression de profonde stupéfaction, estomaqué par l'agressivité inusuelle de son coéquipier.

« Woh, mec, qu'est-ce qui te prend ! » proteste l'éternel suiveur, toujours prompt à s'esclaffer aux blagues de leur capitaine. « On rigolait, c'est tout ! »

Danny leur tourne le dos, il a eu sa dose de stupidité pour la soirée.

_Et Jackson qui répond pas. Il pourrait se marrer avec eux._

Il rejoint un camion à l'arrière duquel une silhouette vêtue d'une blouse blanche farfouille dans des cartons, offrant sandwichs et boissons aux volontaires.

« Café ? » propose la secouriste lorsqu'arrive son tour dans la queue. Il saisit le gobelet fumant, hoche la tête en remerciement, puis lui demande s'il peut participer aux recherches. La femme l'observe en essuyant ses mains sur sa blouse, un pli barrant son front.

« Tu n'es pas un peu jeune ? Les mineurs sont au ravitaillement. »

Il songe à tirer avantage de sa taille et carrure supérieures à la moyenne… Et avoue finalement :

« C'était… C'est mon amie. Je veux faire quelque chose. »

Le regard sévère fait place à un éclat de compassion, et elle hoche la tête en lui désignant un responsable à qui s'adresser. Contre sa cuisse son portable réclame son attention, vibrant, encore et encore. Il ne regarde pas. Il le laisse là, comme une bestiole se débattant dans sa poche, sur laquelle il refuse de poser la main. Ce n'est pas Jackson.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il est en première ligne, vêtu d'un gilet réfléchissant et équipé d'une lampe torche, seul contre la nuit. Ses chaussures de marche s'enfoncent dans la fange, les broussailles griffent son survêtement à chaque pas. Il avance. Les allées et venues de sa lampe révèlent par instant les profils torturés des arbres, leurs bras aux mille doigts nus tendus vers le ciel. Aveuglé par son faisceau lumineux, il ne perçoit pas la clarté laiteuse qui tombe de la lune, nimbant les brumes d'un halo pâle. Il ne voit que des ténèbres épaisses et le petit cercle dansant au rythme de ses pas. Les ombres tournoient tout autour de lui, glissent sur les troncs, les feuilles mortes. Caracolent. A droite, à gauche. Comme si la base des objets, leur assise, cessait soudain d'être stable, et que les danseuses noires s'envolaient pour planer autour de lui, frémissantes au rythme de sa lampe. Au loin clignotent les lumières des autres bénévoles. Les chiens aboient et les appels lancinants se font écho.

« Lydia ! Lydiaaaa… »

En vérité, il n'a jamais aimé Lydia Martins. Son avidité, son emprise sur Jackson… Aussi superficiels et vaniteux l'un que l'autre, jouissant de leur possession mutuelle, prétendant l'indifférence. Un couple de serpents enlacés, se mordant mutuellement.

Tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Lydia a disparu. Elle s'est évaporée par cette fenêtre d'hôpital. Les docteurs la disaient condamnée. Son rétablissement miraculeux, et maintenant ça. Comme si la mort venait réclamer son dû, et l'avait emportée toute entière. Il y a tant de gens qui disparaissent et ne reviennent jamais.

Jackson devrait être là. C'est sa place, et non celle de Danny. S'ils ne la retrouvent pas, et qu'il n'a même pas cherché…

_Il a peur de la perdre à nouveau._

Mais a dit qu'il s'inscrivait, et il n'est pas venu. Alors que Lydia a besoin de lui. Que Danny a besoin de lui.

Le portable vibre dans sa poche, plus insistant. Evidemment, ce n'est pas Jackson. Il cale la lampe de poche sous son aisselle, et déchiffre le message, tendu.

« _Si tu te pointes pas d'ici une demi-heure, je vais à la soirée chez Eddie. Je suis sûr que je trouverais quelqu'un de plus dispo… _»

Il jure à voix basse.

Il a évidemment prévenu son copain qu'il était pris cette nuit. Cela ne l'a pas empêché de le harceler de sms toute la journée : il l'enjoignait à annuler pour peu qu'il tienne à lui. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Steve se la joue possessif. Il a ignoré les messages, refusé de répondre au chantage affectif. Mais il les a lus, et chacun l'empoisonne un peu plus.

Il s'appuie dos contre un arbre, ferme les yeux. L'écorce est râpeuse contre ses mains. Il ne sait pas quoi faire.

_Jackson devrait être là._

S'il rentre maintenant, pourra-t-il arriver à temps ? Le vent fait grincer les branches de son gardien. Les cris s'éloignent. Il éteint la lampe de poche. Lentement, la Lune reprend ses droits, faisant étinceler la rosée posée à la surface de la forêt comme un voile de perles sur une chevelure sombre. Quelque chose brille au coin de son œil.

Il effleure l'appareil, quelques coups du pouce, une réponse.

« Je reste. »

Il est là où il doit être. Ce n'est pas qu'une battue, c'est un rituel, une conjuration. Une prière pour que Lydia rentre saine et sauve. Il rallume sa torche, joint sa voix aux autres, et sonde l'obscurité.

x.x.x

Un pas devant l'autre. Un pas après l'autre. Un pas. Encore un.

La lumière n'est plus loin. Les voix. La chaleur.

Le fantôme ne sent plus son être. Le fantôme ne sait plus qui il est. De la terre, qui forme une croûte sur sa peau nue. Du brouillard qui l'entoure, qui le porte, qui l'aveugle. Il se condense sur son corps. Mouillé. Glacé. Des feuilles se collent à ses jambes.

Un pas. Un autre. Démarche de funambule, tremblotante. Le fantôme est nu. Sa chair nervurée de bleu, plus pâle que la brume.

Meurtrie par les griffes des bois qui lacèrent sa surface, accrochent ses cheveux, tentent de le retenir.

Mais pas à pas il débouche à l'orée de la lumière. Se tient là, hésitant, somnambule en marge du réveil.

On crie un nom. On crie son nom.

Alors elle réalise qu'elle est nue, et se couvre de ses mains. Réclame un manteau.

Un adolescent maigrichon, maladroit, pas franchement séduisant bondit vers elle comme pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il s'arrête avant de la toucher, tressaute d'un pied sur l'autre, détourne son regard brillant, trop brillant.

« Mon dieu, Lydia, j'étais inquiet, tellement, tellement inquiet… »

Une blessure sur sa hanche l'élance, elle passe la main dessus, grimace. Elle a mal. Elle a froid. Elle existe.

x.x.x

Ailleurs, un garçon qui avait tout pour lui est en train de tout perdre.

Le monstre est à l'intérieur de lui. Le monstre le dévore. Qu'il ferme les yeux, qu'il se cache sous ses draps n'y changera rien. C'est réel. Il n'y a personne à appeler au secours.

Accroupi dans sa chambre, il essaye de tout éponger, tout retirer de la viscosité obscure. Il frotte désespérément le parquet là où le liquide a coulé par terre. Il ne faut pas que ça reste. Il ne faut pas que ça laisse de trace. S'il efface tout, ça n'arrive pas pour de vrai. Il n'y a pas de preuve. La substance colle au bois vernis, refuse de céder au sopalin. Il lui faut du détachant, mais il ne peut pas aller chercher du détachant, il ne peut pas aller dans la cuisine parce qu'alors sa mère le verra et il ne faut pas qu'elle le voit oh non il ne faut pas…

Ses boyaux se serrent et un haut le cœur le plie en deux. Une nappe noire de vomi s'étale sur les taches précédentes, noie les mouchoirs, s'infiltre entre les lattes. Il éclate en sanglots.

Le miroir lui renvoie son image repoussante : la vue obscène des coulées pétroleuses qu'il ne peut plus contenir, dévalant de son nez, ses oreilles, sa bouche. Il essuie, essuie à s'arracher la peau. La souillure revient toujours.

_C'est à l'intérieur. C'est… _

Ses larmes se tarissent brusquement, ses canaux lacrymaux le brûlent. Une goutte épaisse et sombre suinte du coin de son œil. Il bat des paupières mais la chose colle ses cils entre eux, l'aveugle. Il frotte frénétiquement de ses poignets encore propres, une plainte aigue et continue filtrant entre ses dents noircies. Un doux hululement, de terreur, de honte, de dégoût. Son corps ne tremble plus, il tressaute comme une feuille secouée par le vent. Il ne parvient plus à contrôler ses mains qui tressaillent, et il n'a plus de mouchoirs, plus rien pour nettoyer, plus rien pour effacer.

C'est là que le monstre plante ses dents dans son ventre. Il crie. Il se plie en deux, crispe ses doigts sur ses abdominaux. Et sent ses entrailles onduler sous ses paumes. Sa mère l'appelle, demande s'il va bien. Il se traine à quatre pattes vers sa chaine hifi, l'allume au maximum. Les enceintes crachent du rap de toutes leurs forces. Les basses font vibrer les vitres. Derrière lui, une trainée gluante. Quelque chose de tiède entre ses cuisses. Toux, asphyxie. Le noir se ponctue de rouge. Eclabousse le miroir. La bête mâchonne ses viscères. De l'acide. Cela bouge. Brûle. Fond.

_Dieu pitié dieu faites que ça s'arrête dieu pitié que ça s'arrête que ça s'arrête…_

Et il hurle. Et il hurle. Et il hurle.

x.x.x

_Voilà, fin du premier chapitre de Reversed Moon! Hourra! Hum, pardon, Jackson. u_u *adopte une mine de circonstances* Donc comme vous avez pu le constater, cette fic suit le fil de la saison 2 et ne le suit pas tout à fait. Je me permets de changer les scènes et les dialogues sans quoi, et bien, ça n'aurait pas grand intérêt. Il y aura donc peut être des modifications légères apportées à l'intrigue. _

_J'espère que, bien que vous connaissiez déjà l'histoire, cette fic saura vous intéresser en offrant des points de vue quelque peu différents (Stiles, Jackson, Lydia, Danny) et en se centrant sur les relations entre ces personnages. Elle impliquera plus tard des relations romantiques Stiles/Lydia et Jackson/Lydia. Je pense que je vais essayer de faire les chapitres suivants un peu plus courts, sinon les updates vont mettre une éternité. _

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, critique... Ce que vous pensez des personnages, ce que vous avez ressenti... Ce genre de retour est très précieux pour moi, et même un petit mot constitue un grand encouragement!_

_Ces quatre-là sont mes préférés donc c'est génial de les mettre en scène ensemble. Si ce premier chapitre était centré (surtout à cause de l'intrigue) sur Jackson, les autres auront aussi leur heure de gloire. _

22


End file.
